


Нить надежды

by JateFate



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JateFate/pseuds/JateFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совершенство всегда притягательно на вкус, а душа мальчика совершенна, как Вселенная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нить надежды

Взор Локи вновь направлен в сторону Мидгарда. Прошла почти половина тысячелетия с его последнего визита, и сейчас Земля гибнет в агонии. Человеческая жизнь больше не в цене. Вслед за ядерной войной на престол взошла эпоха сырьевого голодания. Ну и кому теперь нужна эта свобода?

Защитники Земли давно пали: скончались от старости или погибли в войне. В войне за мир и свободу. На смену демократам пришли дикари, а следом – правители похитрее.

Мидгард больше не пленит Локи так, как раньше – в его распоряжении мир куда более совершенный. Однако за муками ненавистной планеты наблюдать приятно, даже очень.

На территории, где некогда располагались Соединённые Штаты, теперь новое тоталитарное государство – Панем. Тринадцать дистриктов живут под страшным гнётом столицы Капитолия на протяжении столетий, но однажды грянуло восстание. Люди сохранили в своих сердцах искру безумия, и эта искра разгорелась в опасное пламя, именуемое жаждой свободы. Однако к несчастью этих жалких безумцев, восстание было жестоко подавлено, и на семьдесят пять лет в Панеме воцарился один из самых страшных политических режимов, который только знало человечество.

Помнится, люди и их защитники считали Локи жестоким. Но эпоха Голодных игр, повергшая в шок правителей остальных миров, доказала, что нет на свете расы более жестокой и искалеченной, чем человеческая.

Как же сыну Лафея хотелось притащить Мстителей из прошлого и продемонстрировать им, как «трепетно» берегут люди то, за что те так яростно сражались! Локи с удовольствием наблюдал за крахом земной цивилизации, ведь у тех, кто отправляет своих детей на смерть ради развлечения, нет никаких шансов выжить. Баланс был нарушен и скоро Мидгард станет пустым миром.

А тем временем в отдалённом дистрикте Панема зарождалась новая искра. Незаметная на первый взгляд, она долго оставалась в своём укрытии, пока, наконец, не полыхнула ярким пламенем, ослепившим Капитолий. Шёл семьдесят четвёртый год последней, в чём был уверен Локи, эпохи существования людей.

Угли тлели. В Панеме вновь поднялись волнения. Безумцы ещё остались.

Локи прибывает на Землю, когда пламя завладело страной полностью. Он чувствует горький привкус страха людей перед смертью на кончике языка. Но страх правителей ещё сильней.

Бог ищет основу, ищет узел, который нужно развязать, чтобы покончить с этим безумием. Оно утомляет его и больше не приносит удовлетворения. Кто, если не он? Локи не жесток, он благоразумен и милосерден.

Вскоре он находит то, что искал. Это всего лишь человеческое дитя, мальчишка, каких миллионы. Его душа чиста и оттого ослепительна настолько, что трикстер, не в силах противостоять желанию, тянется к ней. Совершенство всегда притягательно на вкус, а душа мальчика совершенна, как Вселенная. Удивительно, как такой грязный и уродливый мир мог стать пристанищем для чего-то поистине прекрасного.

Ослеплённый сиянием чистой души, трикстер не сразу обнаруживает нить, тянущуюся от сердца парнишки. Это открытие вызывает у Локи смутные подозрения, и он упрямо следует за ней, отмечая то, как сильно она натянута.

Любовь, что же ещё!

Нить приводит его к той самой первородной искре. Это девочка. Её душа светит гораздо слабее, но в то же время ярче, чем у многих других людей, окружающих её.

Локи раздумывает. Обрезать нить проще простого – убить любого из них, или обоих разом. Но это всё не то. Трикстер видит исход: нить будет уничтожена, но на её месте возникнут новые, не такие прочные, зато их будет много. Люди становятся такими храбрыми, когда речь заходит о любви. А если это любовь несчастная…

Девочка, словно чахнувший цветок, распустилась под лучами обожания этого удивительного мальчика. Заискрилась, полыхнула. Но сейчас он далеко, а нить прочна, как прежде. Локи хочется убить парня – чистота его души уже не привлекает Бога, а раздражает, – но он знает, что в этом случае искра разгорится в настоящий пожар, который уничтожит всё на своём пути.

 

Сын Лафея возвращается в Капитолий. Мальчишка испытывает мучения, его пытают. Локи стоит рядом, но сознание смертного полно тумана и он не замечает пришельца. Всё, что видит мальчик – это его девочка, она держит его и не даёт упасть в пропасть. Люди не знают, что с этим делать, но Локи… он мальчику поможет.

Парнишка заперт в белой комнате, насквозь пропитанной болью и мучениями. Вокруг ни души. Он отдыхает. Дальше будет только хуже, он это прекрасно понимает. Но пока Китнисс жива, Пит знает, где завязан его узел.

Мужчина в чёрном костюме появляется из ниоткуда, и мальчику кажется, что это – его первые галлюцинации. Они ведь обещали, что так будет. Руки у этого человека невообразимо холодные, бледные и изящные, а во взгляде – спокойствие девяти миров. Почему девяти – Пит и сам не знает, это лишь то, что пришло ему в голову.

Он не боится. Всё, что он чувствует – это холод пальцев незнакомца на своих висках. Пожалуйста, хватит боли на сегодня.

\- У тебя есть сердце, – бесцветным голосом произносит мужчина, после чего Пит проваливается в чёрную пропасть.

Локи ещё несколько минут наблюдает за тем, как тлеет ослепительная нить. Мальчик без сознания, его лицо расслаблено и на губах впервые за некоторое время царит безмятежная улыбка. 

Когда Пит очнётся, капитолийские специалисты отметят некоторые неожиданные побочные эффекты, возникшие в процессе экспериментов. Глаза Мелларка внезапно сменят свой цвет и засияют даже в темноте. Но президенту будет плевать на внешние изменения, произошедшие в мальчишке. После стольких недель неудач в руках Сноу окажется подарок, получить который он и не надеялся вовсе. Его подарок для Сойки.

 

***

 

Взор Локи вновь направлен в сторону Мидгарда. Земле нанесены смертельные раны, а она всё никак не издохнет. Панем почти разрушен, однако трикстер ясно видит, что на место последней, как он полагал, эпохи существования людей, пришла новая. 

Чёрт с ними! Как оказалось, единственное, что лучше всего умеет человеческая цивилизация – это восставать из пепла.

Локи ищет того мальчика и ту девочку, а когда находит, устало прикрывает глаза – между ними вновь натянута нить. Она не ослепляет и на первый взгляд совсем не заметна. Эта нить угольно-чёрная, иногда искрящаяся, но сын Лафея знает точно – она никогда не порвётся.

 

Эта нить именуется надеждой.


End file.
